universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
EQG Rarity
On-Screen Appearance Life is a Runway Rarity appears out of a flashing white silhouette with glitter and she walks forward to the stage Special Attacks Neutral Special - Keytar Rarity will get out her keytar. After she hits a few notes (Gives 5% Damage each to opponent) She will glow and levitate a little while playing her keytar. The glowing levitation makes attacks weaker against her. She will stop playing if you press B or after 10 seconds pass Side Special - Diamond Shield Rarity will hold her arms out and summon a diamond shield in from of her. Similar to Palutena's reflect, But it keeps going forward. Opponents in the way will get pushed away with no damage, But they can dodge it or jump over it. If it goes forward long enough, It will become a platform that'll stay until Rarity removes it by pressing Side B next to it or it'll disappear on its own Up Special - Magnets Rarity will get magnets attached to her. She is in a state where you control the magnets. Press Up for a simple recovery. Press Left/Right to ram into an opponent. Or press Down to let the magnets drop Rarity Down Special - I GOT IT! Rarity will think for a bit and startle the opponent with her shouting. The longer you hold B, The louder she'll shout, But she'll feel embarrassed which will leave her open Final Smash - Life is a Runway Rarity will get into her dress and start singing. You can make her walk around the stage (Can't run or jump) Touching Rarity will shock damage an opponent. Press B to make Rarity shoot magical light that clings on to opponents and damages them. After the song ends, Rarity goes back to her normal outfit and continues the fight KOSFX KOSFX1: WAHAHA! KOSFX2: AGH! Star KOSFX: (Screams) Screen KOSFX: Dooh! Taunts Up: *Holds out her hand* Sd: *Twerks* Dn: You can never have enough outfits! Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *Plays her Keytar* Victory 2: *Bedroom Eyes* Victory 3: *Twerks* Victory 4 (Against EQG Fluttershy) Lose/Clap 1: (Inaudible Screaming) Lose/Clap 2: (Crying on a Couch) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol EQG Horseshoe Victory Music EQG Theme Kirby Hat EQG Rarity's Hair Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps *Default *Red *Blue *Green *Pink *Black *Yellow *Orange *Daft Punk Outfit *EQG Series outfit Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:DLC Characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Equestria Girls Category:Female Category:Sorta Human Category:Anthro Category:Heros Category:Young Adult Category:Sexy Characters Category:Smash Bros Lawl: Crazefest Category:DLC Characters (Crazefest) Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Fanboyed Category:Kawaii Category:Lawl Toon: Brother Location Category:Fashion Lover Category:Suggested Lawl Toon: Brother Location Characters Category:Prince Stingy and the Equestria Girls Characters Category:Beautiful Category:Narcissist Category:Girly Category:Dirt hater Category:Tabitha St. Germain voiced